


Mine

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive!Bellamy, probably not the healthiest relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt given to me by a Nonnie on Tumblr.<br/>'Can you write something where Bellamy is really possessive and jealous over Murphy (because of Emori or Finn?) canon universe or AU or both!'</p><p>Murphy and Bellamy are together, but Murphy and Finn are getting closer. Finn's flirtatious, though he probably doesn't mean to be, but Bellamy doesn't know that and get's jealous over it, leading him to confront Murphy about it the next chance he gets. Murphy reassures him that's nothing's going on and Bellamy takes extra measures to show Murphy is not available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I would not recommend this as an example of a healthy relationship. Having Bellamy pin Murphy against walls is my new favorite thing.

Bellamy grit his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. He wasn't going to be that guy, he really wasn't. It was fine, he trusted Murphy. He trusted him. The words repeated over and over in his head, like they might somehow calm the jealousy that flooded his veins at the sight of Finn and Murphy together.

It was fine. He trusted Murphy.

But he didn't trust _Finn._

Okay, so maybe he was going to be that guy.

He crossed his arms, watching as Finn said something that caused Murphy's head to tip back with laughter. Finn's hand on his arm, and the look he was giving Murphy. Bellamy knew that look well. It was the same look he had given Murphy in the beginning, before they'd gotten together. Finn wanted Murphy, he was flirting with him, and Murphy was doing absolutely nothing to stop it and Bellamy couldn't stand it.

It was so obvious what he was doing, anyone who bothered to look in their direction could tell, but Murphy just let him continue, as though he didn't care. Maybe he didn't. Maybe to him it was noting, no big deal, but to Bellamy it was. He'd never been good at sharing the people he cared about, they were his and he was going to protect them and love them and nobody was going to take them away from him. Especially not _Finn._

Finn who kept touching Murphy, leaning in close to talk to him, his fingers purposely brushing across Murphy's and lingering too fucking long whenever he handed him something. It was ridiculous, but Murphy let it happen. He didn't tell Finn to back off. Bellamy hated it, hated Finn flirting with _his_ Murphy, and he hated that Murphy wasn't even trying to stop him.

The jealousy turned to anger and Bellamy took a step forward, deciding to end the annoying display but he was stopped by Miller's hand on his arm and a “It's your turn for guard duty.” Meaning he'd have to wait and forget about it for now. He turned away, gripping his gun tightly and taking his place at the wall, trying to shove Murphy and Finn out of his thoughts. Trying and failing.

* * *

 

Murphy walked through the dimly lit camp, making his way back to his and Bellamy's tent for the night, glad his shift was over. He had no idea why he'd volunteered for such a late watch shift, but he had, and now he was paying for it. Maybe he could switch or something, get the same shift as Bellamy, if he was lucky. He'd talk to him about it in the morning, if he remembered.

He was weighing the pros and cons of waking Bellamy up, since he hadn't had a chance to see him all day, when Bellamy came into his line of sight, standing by the side of the dropship as if waiting for him. A smile grew on his face and he opened his mouth to greet him but stopped when he noticed the dark look on Bellamy's face. Had something happened? No one was hurt, right? Bellamy looked angry but Murphy couldn't think of anything that he'd heard about today to make him that way. Maybe he'd just had a bad day. If that were the case then Murphy was more than willing to try to make it better.

Murphy walked up to him, asking in concern, “Are you okay? Octavia run off again or something?”

Bellamy shook his head, still glaring at Murphy. Was he just blatantly ignoring what had happened this morning or did he really not see anything wrong with it?

“You plan on telling me what's up, then?”

“I want to know what the hell that shit was all about.” Bellamy demanded, his voice hard, his emotions warring between angry and terrified that Murphy was going to end up choosing Finn over him.

Murphy looked at him in confusion, “You're going to have to be more specific, Bell.”

Bellamy growled, taking Murphy by the shoulders and pinning him between himself and the dropship, “That shit with Finn, asshole!” He hissed, loosening his grip when Murphy winced, an apology on his tongue but he swallowed it down, the jealousy that had sparked that morning and only grown since keeping him from feeling any guilt.

“What?” Murphy asked, holding his hands up in surrender. He wasn't sure what he'd done to piss Bellamy off, but it hadn't been intentional. What had happened? Bellamy was the king of overreactions, Murphy knew that, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong. “And what the fuck is your problem? Am I not allowed to have friends now?”

Bellamy shook his head, “Not ones that look at you like that.” Not ones who want you, not ones who don't know when to step off. Not ones that could easily take Murphy away from Bellamy. Murphy was his, and he was Murphy's, and they worked and he didn't understand why Murphy hadn't immediately shut Finn down. Did he want to be with Finn? If so why hadn't he just said so from the start?

“Like what? I don't understand, Bellamy. We were just talking, he's trying to teach me how to track, what's wrong with that? I'm just trying to be a little more useful around here.”

“Like they want you.” Bellamy explained, “Finn looks at you like he wants you for his own, okay?” And Finn could probably take him, too. He'd won over almost everyone else in camp somehow, including Clarke, but there was no way Bellamy was going to let him take Murphy, too. He was too selfish for that. No, it probably wasn't healthy, but Bellamy didn't really care all that much. Murphy was the only good thing he had on this planet, currently, aside from his sister, and he didn't want to have him taken from him.

Murphy let himself relax against the metal wall, finally realizing what was going on. He laughed softly and shook his head at Bellamy, “Now you're just being an idiot.”

“I'm not.” Bellamy objected, defending himself. He'd seen it, even if Murphy didn't. “He's flirting with you and you're fucking letting him.”

“Finn is not. He's a friend, Bellamy. He wouldn't do that and I wouldn't let him.” Murphy covered Bellamy's hands with his own, “Besides, everyone in camp already knows I'm yours, so what does it matter?”

Bellamy stared at him for a second, considering his words. He had a point. It wasn't like they'd tried to hide it, but he couldn't help but think that maybe not everyone got that. He smirked, an idea forming, “Maybe they don't. Maybe I should make it more obvious.” He said, pressing a kiss to Murphy's neck. “Can I?”

Murphy nodded, baring his neck for him, granting him permission to do as he pleased.

Bellamy took the invitation, biting down and sucking marks into Murphy's neck, the younger boy whimpering underneath his ministrations, his fingers tangled in Bellamy's hair, tugging on it when ever Bellamy bit down too hard. “Bell-” He cut himself off, biting his lip, not wanting to be discovered by one of the guards. That would be inconvenient and it would probably make Bellamy stop, which was the last thing Murphy wanted.

“Mine?” Bellamy questioned, sucking another mark at the base of Murphy's neck, dragging his tongue across the bruised skin, Murphy writhing and pulling him closer, wanting to feel Bellamy pressed against him. If this was what happened when people flirted with him, then he kind of hoped they'd do it more often.

“Yours,” Murphy told him. He thought that had been established already. Murphy didn't want anyone else, and as much as he wished Bellamy would understand that, he found he did like it when Bellamy got possessive. No one had really bothered to want him enough to get jealous over the thought of losing him before. It was probably unhealthy, but he didn't think either of them really knew how to operate otherwise.

Bellamy trailed kisses up Murphy's neck and across his jaw, finding his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip, Murphy opening his mouth and letting him deepen it without protest. Bellamy licked into his mouth, kissing him roughly, only pulling away to catch his breath for a second before doing it again, brushing his tongue against Murphy's, making the younger moan softly.

When they finally broke apart for good, Murphy clung onto the front of Bellamy's shirt, not wanting him to move away just yet, glad for the dropship behind him because he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand on his own. He panted, trying to catch his breath, looking at Bellamy, his lips red and his pupils blown with need. “Bellamy,” He breathed out, unable to string together the words he was trying to find.

Bellamy nodded, understanding, “Tent?”

“Yeah, yes, _please_.” Murphy answered, letting Bellamy take his head and begin to move them towards their tent. By the time they'd reached it, Murphy had calmed down enough to jokingly ask, “You're a jealous dick, aren't you?”

“It's a character flaw.” Bellamy shrugged, shoving Murphy inside with a laugh. “Sorry.”

“That's okay. I think I kinda like it.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow at him, pulling his shirt off and tossing to the side to be retrieved later.

“Yeah. Gets me all hot and bothered.”

Bellamy snorted, “You know, I can't tell if you're joking or not.”

Murphy just laughed, pulling Bellamy close again.

* * *

 

The next morning Bellamy walked by Murphy and Finn, seeing Finn struggle to explain to Murphy how to tell the difference between a deer and a human, his stomach flipping when he saw the marks on Murphy's neck, uncovered and bared for everyone to see. He had done that. Murphy had let him do that, wanted him to. The thought brought a smile to Bellamy's face.

Murphy held his head up, smirking at anyone who looked at them and Bellamy chuckled to himself, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Morning, sunshine.”

Murphy nearly laughed at the name, resisting the urge to elbow Bellamy in the ribs for how lame it was, “Hey. Finn's trying to explain something about twigs, wanna join us?” Murphy offered, smiling when Bellamy nuzzled his neck.

“Can't, sorry. The princess has requested my presence.”

“I take it you're the one responsible for him looking like he was attacked by a wild animal?” Finn asked in amusement, watching the two of them, not looking nearly as disappointed as Bellamy had hoped.

“I might have gotten a little carried away.” Bellamy answered honestly, no longer worried about Finn. He didn't have to be. Murphy was his and he was Murphy's and no pretty boy peacemaker was going to change that. He had nothing to worry about. He tightened his arms around Murphy, kissing his cheek before letting go, “See you later, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Murphy confirmed with a nod, “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Murph.” Bellamy gave him one last smile before leaving them be, content to know that everyone could clearly see that he was the one who got to have Murphy and that it wasn't about to change anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved! I'm here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
